


For Glory & Nation: Blood Must Be Shed

by Zaax



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaax/pseuds/Zaax
Summary: Even in times of peace the shinobi nations remain in constant competition with each other. In order to avoid costly direct conflict, it was determined that an annual event would be held for the villages to demonstrate their strength against each other. One boy and one girl are reaped from the participating villages every year to compete in the Genin Games, a deadly competition with only one survivor. When Suna's ultimate weapon decides to volunteer, the Games are embroiled in a desperate international race for power with higher stakes than ever before.Or the Naruto AU where the Chunin Exams are replaced by the Hunger Games as a substitute for war.
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologe: Rasa's Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: will include filler and movie characters in later chapters. More Tags will be added as more characters are introduced in the next few chapters. This will be an ensemble story, so don't expect any one character to be the main focus.

_Sunagakure_

“Lady Temari is the ideal candidate. She’s the top of her class and the finest kunoichi among the Genin in the village.”

“Siblings have a poor track record in the Games, are we really going to dismiss Lord Kankuro so easily?”

“Does Kankuro really have the…'versatility’ to win the Games?”

“Are you saying something about puppet users, Gonkriki?”

“No, I’m just questioning-”

“The Puppet Corp has produced several Victors in our villages’ history!”

“None in the last 20 yea-”

“MAYBE if we stopped focusing on ‘versatility’ and actually sent our most competent shinobi, we might be able to produce more Victors!”

Rasa sighed. The debate over candidates for the Genin Games consumed the council every single year. The survival competition would see one male and one female genin from every participating village until one individual emerged from this brutal fight to the death. Ultimately a pointless debate, as the Fourth Kazekage he always had the final say over the volunteers. Nonetheless every faction, the Clans, the Puppet Corp, the Wind Style Specialists, and more always feel compelled to push for its own candidate. The fact that his own children are at the center of the latest discussion has made the proceedings seem slightly more morbid than normal.

The reaping of the Genin may officially be random, but no major village worth its kunai would leave such an important selection to chance. Victory in the games meant pride and respect for the village, but most crucially an almost guaranteed uptake in mission requests, something Suna desperately needed. The debates themselves may have been generally pointless, but the selection itself is potentially one of the most important and public decisions he makes as Kazekage each year. Though this year even he might not have a say.

It doesn’t take more than a slight fluttering of gold dust to get the council’s attention. Being a master of the Magnet Release certainly has its perks. With the room’s focus firmly on him Rasa gestured to the turban-clad Jonin standing behind him,“Baki relay to the council the last report you gave me.”

With all the professionalism expected from a shinobi, Baki emotionlessly stated “Gaara has decided to volunteer for the Games.”

The visible look of shock on the councilors’ faces gave Rasa some small satisfaction in the brief moment before the room once again descended into chaos.

“-Can’t send the Monster.”  
“-slaughter everyone.”

“It’s too much of a risk.”

“Victory is assured.”

“Remember the Nanabi.”

“ENOUGH,” Rasa shouted. A small display of gold dust wouldn’t be enough to gain the council’s attention this time, as a much more forceful outburst than before regained the council’s attention. The council may bicker, but his authority has always been absolute. With the room’s focus once again on him, Rasa nodded forcefully to one of the most vocal and oldest of the body’s members. “Gonkriki when was the last time a Suna candidate won the Games?”

Gonkriki, clad in a turban and beige robes like most of his, was a celebrated veteran of the 2nd Great War. A noted Wind specialist, the scars running down his neck from his chin were a testament to his experience and his will to survive. Yet even this skilled old warrior could not stand strongly against the scrutiny of his irritated Kage. “Thir-Thirteen years Lord Kazekage. None since young Yura.”

Yura smirked, stroking his sharp goatee. As the village’s most recent victor and one of the youngest members of the council, the elite Jonin had become quite the popular figure. The man was skilled, being groomed to be the next head of village security, but what's worrisome to Rasa was his naked ambition. Keeping an eye on him would be important for more than one reason.

Rasa continued, “And how many of the other Great Nations have won the Games since then?”

“All of them Lord Kazekage.”

“All of them,” Rasa reaffirmed. “Taki, Kusa and Oto have all produced victors since then as well. Mission requests are down 6% in the last quarter. They’re down over 20% over the last three years.” Internally he cursed the foolish short sightedness of the Land of Wind’s Feudal Lord. Slashes to the village’s budget and outsourcing missions were becoming existential threats. “If we can’t improve these numbers the village is at risk of economic collapse. Suna needs more than a strong showing at this year’s Games. We need a total overwhelming victory, a clear demonstration of the quality and strength of our shinobi to the rest of the Elemental Nations.”

His statement was followed by a small cough and a crotchety old voice, “It sounds like you’ve already made a decision on this matter, eh Kazekage.”

Once again Rasa found himself sighing internally. Granny Chiyo and her brother Ebizo had been some of the few quiet voices at the meeting. The two rarely involved themselves with the affairs of the village in their retirement, but were still entitled to their seats on the council. A privilege either hardly ever exercised.

“Do you have an issue with that Lady Chiyo?”

The old bag flashed a seemingly toothless smile, “Who, little old me? Hah, hah, ha” The woman’s eerie laughter quickly dissipated and a far sterner and wiser expression formed on her face. “Only one jinchuriki has ever entered the Games, and that was after the end of the First Great War. To do so now would not be a demonstration of our strength, but rather an example of our desperation. To say nothing of the risk of staking our only Bijuu in the competition.”

He winced. The ‘Cherished Elder’ had touched on the issue Rasa himself had been debating in his head for the last several hours. Theoretically the largest prize in the Games was not the prestige gained for the village, but the candidates themselves. The winner’s village is entitled every year to the corpses of the slain Genin. Several kekkei genkai had passed between the shinobi nations as a result of the Games in their early years. The practice of sending in genin with bloodline abilities into the Games (not to mention jinchuriki) largely ended when Taki was able to win control over the Nanabi in one of the most consequential shifts of power the Games ever produced. Only a small handful of kekkei genkai users had been selected since then and more often than not they would be quickly targeted and eliminated at the competition’s outset.

Nonetheless many had given up on the boy as a weapon. He was certainly unstable and bloodthirsty. Everytime Rasa looked at Gaara all he could see was mindless rage and a desire for murd. He also saw Karua in the child’s eyes and his sand, though that was something he would never admit nor even realize. The boy could make himself useful to the village by winning the Games. Besides no male Genin in Suna would dare volunteer for the Games once Gaara made his desires known. For that matter neither would any kunoichi, no matter how devoted to the village they were.

It was these sentiments that Rasa expressed to the council, and after hours of mind numbing arguing, the council at last agreed to select Gaara as the village’s representative. The thought that many of them would have been unable to stop the Shukaku’s container from competing was swiftly repressed from their minds. Even Granny Chiyo accepted the decision, albeit after quite a few grumbles. At last heading into the wee hours of the night, the distressed Kazekage could sense the end of the meeting. Sadly there was still one issue that needed to be discussed.

Leave it to a victor like Yura to get straight to the point. “What poor kunoichi do we sacrifice to the slaughter.”

Most of the council grimaced at his words. While none of them were strangers to sending shinobi to their certain death on mission, being sent to the Games alongside Gaara of all people seemed squeamish even to hardened veterans. This time they were all happy to look towards their Kazekage without any need for him to make a gesture to grab their attention.

“I’ll have someone make a list of ‘disposable’ Genin from our roster. There’s no point in wasting a kunoichi of potential value to the village when they have no chance of surviving Gaara,” Rasa said. Many of the councilors nodded. “We can’t expect them to volunteer, so we’ll have to rig the reaping to ensure the selected candidate is chosen.”

“Perhaps,” Gonkriki responded. “Perhaps it would be better to allow the candidate to be reaped randomly from this list. Allow each of them a chance at survival rather than straight away condemning one to death.” There were more nods at this.

Grabbing his chance to finally put the matter to the rest, Rasa quickly and assertively agreed. “Rigging the reaping to limit the pool to a small number of genin should be simple enough. If that’s settled and there are no further objections I declare this meeting adjourned.”

At last the councillors filed out of the room one by one. Chiyo sent him one final glare before being escorted out by her brother. Hopefully Rasa wouldn't have to deal with them for another year. With the room empty of all but his Anbu detail, he let out an exasperated groan as he stared at the statues of his predecessors that would tower over the meetings. Not once did it occur to him that the sense of unease he had felt when discussing Temari and Kankuro had vanished when the debate shifted to his third child.

* * *

_“This is our chance to finally be rid of the demon.”_

_“Do you really believe that a mere genin will be able to take down Gaara?”_

_“Maybe not in a normal Games, but a little rumor here, a little intelligence leak there and I think we’ll find the other nations very motivated to step up this year. Nothing gets the hidden villages to escalate like a good opportunity.”_

* * *

_Kirigakure_

“Is this intelligence confirmed Ao,” asked Yagura.

“Yes it is Lord Mizukage,” Ao gulped. The normally steadfast shinobi always found himself nervous around the young Yagura. The Mizukage had grown particularly violent in the last months, allowing more massacres of bloodline users without any consequences for the perpetrators. Ao suppressed the urge to reach for his eyepatch. Even if the Byakugan he had claimed in the Games so long ago was not originally his, there was no need to remind Yagura that he possessed it.

Yagura drummed his fingers against the scar on his cheek leading up to his pink colored eyes. A habit not even the strongest of genjutsus could break. “So Suna is sending their jinchuuriki into the Games. I didn’t think old man Rasa was so bold.” A jinchuriki himself, and a fully mastered one at that, this news certainly captured Yagura’s attention. With Utakata on the run, Kiri could certainly use another jinchuriki, perhaps one that he could help guide and train. Yes that was a tantalizing thought!

But who could help bring the Ichibi into the fold? The academy exam had helped Kiri produce several victors and strong candidates over the years. Yet the normal standard of the candidates could hardly be counted on to bring down a jinchuriki at this stage in their development.

Yagura smirked, “perhaps some bloodlines users could be useful after all.”

* * *

_Kumogakure_

“WHAAAAAT! SUNA IS SENDING A JINCHURIKI TO THE GAMES,” A the Raikage yelled, smashing his massive fist through his desk.

Darui and C exchanged a glance at each other. Darui let out a yawn. It was going to be one of ‘those’ days. Mabui, taking her boss’s actions in stride was quick with a response. “Yes Lord Raikage, from everything our sources have gathered this appears to be more than just an unfounded rumor.”  
“C! Which Genin have we selected for the Games?”

“Uh..Omoi and Karui from Lord Bee’s team Lord Raikage, Sir,” C replied standing at full attention.

A lowered himself back into his chair. “Hmm..Samui’s teammates. It’s always a good look to use the partners of the reigning victor.” He paused for a few moments, stroking his blond goatee. “Have my brother double their training regime, and teach them all he can about fighting a jinchuriki. Tell him if he slacks off or gets distracted by his idotic rapping I’ll show him the full force of my Guillotine Drop!”

“Yes Lord Raikage,” Darui and C said in unison, eager to flee the mountain embedded office.

“AND TELL HIM THAT HE’S GOING TO HAVE TO DO HIS DUTY AS A JOUNIN SENSEI AND ACTUALLY MENTOR THIS YEAR,” A yelled after them. Despite the latest news the Raikage sat quite confident of victory. After all he had just put the number one jinchuriki expert on the case.

* * *

Iwagakure

Kurotsuchi strolled into the Tsuchikage’s office, “What’d you want Gramps?” It was odd that the kunoichi had been called into her Grandfather’s office, especially without her team. That hadn’t happened since she made Genin. Odder still was the presence of her father Kitsuchi. Oh no they couldn’t have learned about THAT, could they? It totally wasn’t her fault, she didn’t mean to melt the stupid statue.

“Damn youngster, try showing a little respect,” Onoki grunted. Kitsuchi quickly put his hand on his father’s shoulder. If the two really got started they wouldn’t get to the point of the meeting. Onoki glanced at his son and sighed. “Kurotsuchi, we called you in today because you’ve been selected as the village’s kunoichi candidate for the Genin Games.”

She pumped her fist. She’d heard rumors around the village that she would actually be selected. She dismissed them, didn’t think her Grandfather would risk her or her Lava style abilities. This was great news, maybe the old geezer had a backbone after all. She was fully confident of her victory. After all, anything Deidera could do, she could do better.

“Now there’s a special reason you’ve been chosen this year.” Onoki could feel the oncoming headache. This was going to be a long discussion.

* * *

_Amegakure_

“The target will be vulnerable outside of Suna,” the blue-haired woman said over endless downpours of rain.

“Our preparations are not yet complete and disrupting the Games would bring too much unwanted attention to the Akatsuki at this moment,” responded the orange-haired figure with purple ring eyes. Both figures were clad in black cloaks with red clouds. “We must send a pair of genin to participate in order to maintain appearances. Konan, I’ll need you to act as a mentor. Observe the Ichibi jinchuuriki, gather any intelligence or information on its weaknesses you can.”

“Yes, Nagato.”

* * *

_Otogakure_

“The Games appear to be particularly interesting this year, Lord Orochimaru,” the assistant stated, pushing up his glasses.

“Indeed Kabuto, so many curious specimens in one place. I would hate to miss out on all the fun.” Orochimaru quickly typed on his computer, observing the results of the latest stage 2 tests. “Very fun indeed.”

* * *

_Takigakure_

Shibuki itched around his collar as the other members of the council argued around him. While the waterfall running through the room did have a calming effect, he still found these council meetings extremely distressing. As Taki’s most recent victor, not to mention the first victor since his father, many saw him as the next potential leader of the village. That’s why he had to sit in on all these meetings, grooming him for the future they say. Honestly this was all a little too much pressure.

This time the council appeared to be discussing the Games, something he actually knew more about than the others in the room. Which they kept looking towards him for guidance and were slightly more disappointed in him than usual when he stayed silent. Apparently Suna was planning on entering their jinchuriki and the council was practically salivating at the opportunity.

Senji, the village’s current leader, and Shibuki’s former sensei was leading the discussion. “With two jinchuriki, Taki could take its place as an equal among the Five Great Nations.”

“But there’s no Genin in the village capable of subduing a jinchuriki, even a young and inexperienced one,” responded some random elder. Honestly he couldn’t tell which one said it.

A lightbulb flashed over Shibuki’s head. “That’s not true,” je stated for reasons he could not tell. All eyes were firmly on him now. Blushing and pulling back he continued, “I-I mean...I can think of one person”. Members of the council started muttering amongst themselves. He really hoped he didn’t say anything wrong.

* * *

_Konohagakure_

The Games were necessary, a substitute for war, but Hiruzen despised them nonetheless. Sending Genin, children, to kill each other just to showcase Konoha’s strength on the world stage and deal with international rivalries was repugnant. The whole point of peace and the Will of Fire was to protect the future generations, not send them off to fight their parents’ wars. The Games ultimately insisted upon themselves. One of the Five Great Nations withdrawing would be seen as an act of weakness and likely lead to others attempting to take advantage of that perception. Possibly with military force. He took a puff from his pipe as he observed the other three figures in his office and contemplated one of his least favorite jobs as Hokage.

“How many candidates are we expecting this year.”

Koharu, one of Hirzuen’s teammates from his own genin days responded. “All of the regular competitors: the Five Great Nations, Kusa, Ame, and Taki. Oto is establishing itself as a regular entry as well. We also expected several of the other minor nations to participate as well. In total there should be over twenty candidates this year. A larger field than normal.”

The Hokage nodded. “Gai’s students Rock Lee and Tenten Yukari have progressed impressively over the last year. Under his training and guidance I believe they have developed into suitable candidates, capable of winning the Games.” He took another puff, with the knowledge that he had just sentenced at least one of these two young ninja to death.

“They are fine choices Hiruzen,” Homura his other teammate said, cleaning off his glasses. There’s one.

“Yes on this matter we will trust your judgement,” Koharu concurred. That’s two.

“Hmph,” a grunt of disapproval from the fourth member of the room.

Hiruzen knew that this already painful experience was about to be dragged out further. “Do you have an issue with the proposed candidates Danzo?”

Danzo Shimura despite his clear injuries and bandages was able to sit firmly with perfect posture, a true testament to the sturdiness of a shinobi. With an aging yet calculating voice he replied “I was merely wondering if you were aware of the rumors?”

So that’s what this was. “Yes I am.”

“Then I don’t understand Sarutboi, how can you nominate a boy with no skill in ninjutsu or genjutsu and a girl who is solely reliant on weaponry to take on a jinchuriki?”

Hiruzen took yet another puff from his pipe. He’d really have to refill that soon. “By all accounts Tenten is the finest kunoichi of her class, her accuracy is beyond her rank. As for Lee, based on Gai’s reports his speed and strength far surpasses a typical Genin.”

“I do not discount that they are decent candidates for typical competition, but the introduction of a jinchuriki to the Games has raised the stakes to new levels. Success or failure this year could radically shift the balance of power. Addressing these games with orthadox methods will surely guarantee failure. Failure Konoha can ill afford.”

“What did you have in mind Danzo,” Koharu asked. Hiruzen just lost one.

“I have a particular prospect that I’ve been developing. He’s highly skilled, versatile and has the will necessary to achieve the optimal result. There are none in the gurrent group of Genin that is his equal.”

Homura looked over to Hiruzen. “Maybe it would be for the best if we allowed Danzo to handle the candidates this year.” Just like that he lost them both.

Hiruzen took another puff, a partilruy long one this time. He knew he lost the room, but he still had reason to worry. Even with ROOT disbanded Danzo had a nasty habit of turning children into soulless killers. The worst thing about him was when he started making sense and Hiruzen could saldy follow his logic in this case. Though when Danzo starts sounding reasonable, lots of people tend to end up dead, both the innocent and the guilty.

At last Hiruzen surrendered. “I suppose you have a candidate for the kunoichi as well. Someone unorthodox?”

Danzo smirked in his victory, “I do.” Hiruzen found that he was out of tobacco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, first ever fic here, hope its not too all over the place. If anyone wants to guess who some of the tributes will be, feel free to do so in the comment.


	2. Kakashi's Lament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi gets a job he doesn't want, while in Suna a kunoichi learns her fate.

_Konohagakure_

Kakashi Hatake, the famed Copy Ninja, found himself nursing a raging headache on his way to the Sandaime’s office. Honestly he would rather go another few rounds with an S-Rank missing nin than deal with this hangover. His gravity defying silver hair likely looked even messier than normal. Constant banging from the workers setting up the stage for the reaping tomorrow didn’t help matters. This would be his cute little Genin’s first reaping. Took a few hours to drive it through Naruto's skull that he couldn’t volunteer. Even so as he climbed up the stairs, he made a note to himself to stay close to the blond knucklehead tomorrow. No need to risk anything.

Normally he was better at dodging Gai at the bar. But the man was particularly enthusiastic and ‘youthful’ and was able to successfully challenge Kakashi to a drinking contest. Jounin senseis tended to throw giant celebrations a few days before the Games. They would have told poor bastards whose kids were selected by now, so every Jounin who wasn’t preparing their Genin was probably in a similar state as him at the moment. He had really been hoping for a nice easy day, but when the Hokage sends a messenger first thing in the morning, it has to be important. So with a tired yawn Kakashi knocked on the office door. 

“Enter,” came the worn voice of the Sandaime. 

Immediately Kakashi noticed two things upon entering the office. Or three things? The Sandaime wasn’t alone, his two ‘honored’ teammates/advisors Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitakado were standing behind the Hokage. Did that count as one thing or two things? More importantly however was the complete lack of an ANBU presence in the room. No one in the shadows, no one under the floorboards, there wasn't even anyone stuffed in the cramped secret compartment in the ceiling. Either the ANBU had found some new hiding places even Kakashi couldn’t find (could be possible, at his age he really shouldn’t be drinking that much at Jounin get togethers anymore), or he was about to get a mission. The kind of mission that would take months, leave a long trail of bodies and likely give him a few new scars. Could he leave Pakkun to watch the kiddies? Nah, he might need him. 

He certainly couldn’t read Icha Icha in this meeting, fighting the urge to reach for his favorite book. He ignored the glare of the Hokage’s advisors, seriously he was only fifteen minutes late, that’s pretty good by his standards, and stood attentively. “Kakashi Hatake, reporting as ordered.”

“Kakashi,” the Hokage’s somber tone confirmed his earlier suspicions. “I have a mission for Team 7 in the Land of Iron.”

That last tidbit caught Kakashi off guard. Why all the secrecy, if this was just a basic Genin team mission? Maybe he was losing his touch. “What’s our assignment?”

“You will be escorting our candidates to this year’s Games,” responded the old voice of Koharu. 

The Games. No, NO! Weren’t they supposed to give him at least a few weeks to prepare his Genin? They were just rookies for Kami’s sake! None of them were ready for something like this. ‘ _Kasahahi, stop please! What are you doing? Kaskashi, KAKASHI!’_

He tried to suppress his memories. “Lord Hokage, yes Sauske has the makings of an exceptional ninja, but he’s just not ready for the Games. Especially with everything he’s gone through.”

“Kakashi, Sauske hasn’t been selected for the Games.”

Okay scenario two then. “I know the rumors but you can’t really think it’s a good idea to send Naruto. His chakra’s incredible and he’s unpredictable, but he’s still developing the skill and control necessary for something like this. He’ll die in there.”

The Sandaime pinched the bridge of his nose. “We’re not sending Naruto.”

“You can’t seriously think Sakura is-”

“Kakashi, none of your Genin have been selected for the Games.”

“None of them?” the Hokage nodded, “Then forgive me Lord Hokage, but why am I here?”

Homura stepped forward. “Hatake we’ve selected you to act as the mentor to this year’s candidates.”

“That’s traditionally the job of one of their Jounin Senseis,” Kaskashi stated. 

The Sandaime sighed, “Homura, Koharu could you please leave us for a moment.” The two advisors glanced at each other and for a moment Kakashi thought they would protest. In the end the two nodded and slowly left the room. Hiruzen sighed before removing his hat and placing it on the table. He continued, quite warmer than before, “Kakashi I know how difficult this may be for you. However neither of the candidates currently have a Jounin sensei. As a victor, and more so because of your skills and experience, you are uniquely qualified to do the job. Especially this year of all years.”

Kakashi paused for a moment. “So the rumors are true then? Suna is truly sending their jinchuriki?”

The Hokage nodded again, “We have multiple accounts able to confirm this.”

“Konoha has other victors, some of which have actually mentored before.”

“Danzo has put forth one of the candidates,” Hiruzen allowed that to sink in before continuing. “The boy is a trained and experienced killer. Whether or not he has what it takes to defeat the Ichibi Jinchuriki remains to be seen. It’s likely the other villages have gained the same intelligence as us. A, Onoki, and Yagura will use every resource they have to win this year, to say nothing of the minor villages. Should the boy win, he will likely become the most influential and celebrated victor the Games have ever produced. What Danzo will do with such a figure under his influence…” The Hokage left that thought unsaid. “He will need someone to guide him, both during and potentially after the Games. Someone who understands the effects of Danzo’s control.”

Kakashi slouched, if he was a Nara he would likely call the situation ‘troublesome’. “What’s his name?”

“Sai,” the Hokage replied. He reached into his desk and pulled out a photo befoe handing it to his subordinate. The boy was quite young and very pale, but what Kakashi noticed most was the blank, emotionless look in his eye. A look Kakashi had once recognized in himself. 

“And the kunoichi?”

The Sandaime sighed before reaching into his desk for another photo. “How familiar are you with the Kurama Clan?”

  
  


* * *

  
  


_Sunagakure_

Matsuri and Yukata found themselves waiting in line with the other female Genin. While they had observed the reaping several times as children, this was their first year as potential candidates. They had arrived at the courtyard with Mikoshi and Lo-Sensei, but had been split up for registration. Matsuri couldn’t see Mikoshi anymore, likely he had already passed through registration, while Lo-sensei had likely run off to stand with the other Jounin. 

“Isn’t this so exciting Matsuri,” Yukata ecstatically said raising up her arms. “We’re finally real Genin.”

“We’ve been Genin for three months, Yuka,” Matsuri replied conservatively. She had largely gotten used to her teammate and friend’s abundant energy. It could still catch her off guard a little when it flared up during inappropriate moments like this. 

“You know they don’t take you seriously until after your first reaping,” she responded just as enthusiastically as before. “Plus my favorite tea shop gives out free dango to Genin on reaping day. We totally have to go with Mikoshi after this.”

Matsuri sighed, sometimes it was just better to go along with whatever Yukata said. Still the girl’s optimism and energy could be infectious, and Matsuri found herself with a small smile despite her nerves. “Yeah, sure thing.”

After about another half an hour of waiting the two teammates reached the registration desk. A bored looking Chunin was sitting at the desk with a much more aware samurai observing. Matsuri had only ever seen samurai during Reaping Day, though this was the first one she had ever seen up close. As a neutral power the Land of Iron would host the Games every year with its samurai acting as the primary escorts for the candidates. 

“Name, team and serial number,” droned the Chunin. Like many Suna ninja the Chunin wielded a fan, though in this case she was using it for its natural purpose rather than ninjutsu. Even by Suna’s standards this was a particularly hot day. Matsuri could already feel herself sweating. The courtyard where the Genin were divided was notorious for its lack of shade. She was not looking forward to standing there for potentially hours. She had no idea how the samurai was able to stay so rigid while wearing that heavy armour. 

“Matsuri Sakamoto, Team 19, 1701284.”

“Yukata Nakatsuka, Team 19, 1701286.”

The chunin checked both girls' names on the list and allowed them to pass through to the kunoichi section of the courtyard. Neither of them noticed the extra attention and care the Chunin gave to listing both their names. In the courtyard they found themselves waiting for another hour before the proceedings got underway, as more and more genin filed in. Matsuri focused on the stage. The Kazekage hadn't arrived yet, though several Jounin, councilors and samurai were wandering around and setting up. She inadvertently found herself reaching for her johyo. Lo-sensei had told all of them to bring their weapons to the reaping, as was tradition. She had also explained that should they be reaped there was no need to panic. Whoever the Kazekage selected would quickly volunteer.

Still Matsuri could quite shake her sense of unease. Lo-sensei had explained that that was perfectly normal for a Genin’s first reaping. Matsuri would be expected to go through a few more before she made Chunin, so she had better get used to it. To distract herself, she ended up glancing towards the boys’ section looking for Mikoshi. After a little while she finally made eye contact with her teammate, who was hanging out with a few other boys from their year. She waved over to him, only to stop part way when she realized he was shaking. It made sense that he was nervous, she was too, but his nerves must have been really bad for him to be shaking. It was only when she noticed who was standing nearby did she realize the reason for his logical terror. 

Nearby wasn’t necessarily the right word. The other Genin had given the pair a wide berth, though Mikoshi’s group was certainly the closest. The Kazekage’s eldest son was easily recognizable, with his black ninja suit, hood, and purple face paint. Though even he looked uncomfortable for reasons other than the intense desert son. Standing next to Lord Kankuro was his younger brother, with his trademark red hair and gourd of sand. She’d only ever seen him a few times, but everyone in the village knew to avoid Sabaku no Gaara. The demon of the desert had been responsible for several grizzly murders, even now she could feel the blood lust radiating off of him. Just as she was about to turn away, the boy turned his head staring directly at her. She went cold despite the heat as his deadly glare appeared to stare into her soul. Like her teammate, she found herself shaking. The one thing that allowed her to stay standing was focusing on the dark rings surrounding his eyes. He appeared to snort before turning his head, though she remained transfixed. 

“Matsuri, Matsuri, Earth to Matsuri,” Yukata said. She had started waving her hands in front of her friend’s face to gain her attention, at last breaking Matsuri from her trance.

Shaking herself out of her state Matsuri replied, “Sorry Yuka, what were you saying?”

“I said they’re about to start. Really Matsuri, you can be such an airhead sometimes.” 

Matsuri took a moment to digest the irony of that statement, but quickly realized her friend was right. The Kazekage was on the stage and was approaching the microphone. 

“Greetings young shinobi of Suna, welcome to the reaping for this year’s Genin Games.” It was practically the same speech every year, yet still Matsuri remained focused on his every word. That might have been the power and authority exerted by the Kazekage or more likely it was a result of her need to think about anything other than the red headed demon standing nearby. The Kazekage continued. 

“Even in times of peace, conflict never leaves this shinobi world. That is the ultimate truth of the shinobi, blood must always be shed. The blood of soldiers will always flow through the rivers, forests, mountains and deserts, as the nations struggle and compete. However in times of peace the blood of innocents at least can be spared. Today the fate of Suna lies not with our brave Jounin and Chunin on the battlefield of war, but with you Genin on a battlefield of equal importance. It is your role, as the future of our village, to demonstrate our strength for all to see, so that no village, nation, rogue ninja, lord or even Kage will dare challenge the people of this land.”

“It is this burden we place on to you, a burden we have placed on each of the generations that have come before you. A burden that you yourselves will place on the generations to come. The champions we select from among you today will be among the very best our village has to offer. At least one of them is certain to die, but do not mourn their passing as a tragedy. Rather celebrate and honor their sacrifice as they will give their life for the village, no different from the shinobi that fall in war. These candidates will fight against the elite Genin our rivals and will compose themselves with honor. They will fight for nation and of equal importance they will fight for glory. In these circumstances, as is often the case in true conflict the two go hand in hand.”

This was where the Kazekage’s speech normally ended, but to Matsuri and the other Genin’s surprise, he continued. “It has been thirteen years, thirteen long years since the village last tasted victory. This is a streak that cannot be afforded any longer. The weight we place on our candidates this year is greater than ever before. It's not their lives that are at stake today, but the lives and livelihood of every person in this village. Nothing short of absolute victory can be tolerated. To the candidates that will be chosen shortly, know that you I wish you luck, and I am certain that you will bring the success Suna requires.”

There were some faint murmerings among the Genin and the civilians watching in attendance. The Chunin and Jounin however remained perfectly silent, displaying the qualities of professionalism expected from the ninja of Suna. After a short pause a polite applause rang out throughout the courtyard. At last a pair of Samurai rolled out two giant glass chalices, each filled to the brim with slips of paper. The Kazekage approached the ball on the left and slowly reached inside, grasping a single slip, before unfurling it. Her last thought before he read out the name, was why did they bother with all this ceremony in the first place if the Kazekage just picked the volunteers anyways. 

“Matsuri Sakamoto.”

Matsuri Sakamoto _._

_Matsuri Sakamoto._

At first Matsuri wondered why the Kazekage had just spoken her name, before she realized that she had just been selected. Okay no reason for her to panic, she just had to remember what Lo-sensei said. Someone will volunteer. This will just be a fun story she’ll tell in a couple of years. She could probably leverage some extra free dango at the shop out of this, maybe even guilt her team into treating her to barbeque later. Ignoring the worried looks Yukata and some of the nearby Genin were shooting at her, she started looking around for Lady Temari. Everyone knew she was the most talented kunoichi of all the current Genin in the village. At last Matsui caught sight of her, but Temari remained rooted to the spot staring straight ahead at her father. 

“Matsuri Sakamoto,” the Kazekage spoke out again. “Please come down to the stage.”

Matsuri found herself walking towards the stage without even realizing it. Okay still no need for her to panic, this happened every few years. The village just wants to add an extra bit of showmanship. The Kazekage will call for volunteers, someone will come forth in some grand display and everyone will end up cheering. She’s just a bit player in all of this, the set up for the main event. She will be fine. She just needs to remember to bow to the volunteer and they’ll send her on her way. She’ll be a minor village celebrity for a few days and then everything will go back to normal. After what feels like an eternity she reaches the stage, earning the attention of the Kazekage. He nods to hers with a stiff frown on his face. It’s almost over, just a few more seconds and she can start breathing again. 

“Are there any volunteers,” the Kazekage calls out. They are really stretching this out. It better be some spectacle for them to scare her like this, something with music, fireworks and confetti. To Matsuri’s surprise the Kazekage grabbed her hand. She remained perplexed as he raised her arm into the air. “I give you your female candidate for this year’s Genin Games, Matsuri Sakamoto!”

The crowd started cheering as Matsuri began to contemplate what had happened. She was a rookie, she only started being a genin a mere three months ago. She hadn’t even gone on her first C-Rank mission yet. She couldn’t have been selected for the dealidest competition in the world. She looked out to the cheering crowd for her teammates. Yukata looked like she was on the verge of tears, Mikoshi seemed to have already let a few drops go. Even Lo-sensei seemed completely shocked, and had another Jounin patting her on the back. This wasn’t real any second now, she would wake up in the hospital and they would tell she had suffered some head trauma in a training accident. 

The Kazekage put down her hand and walked towards the second chalice. “Now for the boys.”

However before he could reach into the chalice for another slip, a large swirl of sand appeared on the stage. After a few moments the sand cleared, and Gaara emerged to the silence of the entire crowd. The boy’s rapeseed voice somehow rang out for the audience to hear. “I volunteer.” 

The child’s father looked at his son with disdain, before turning back to the crowd. “I give you your male candidate for this year’s Genin Games, Sabaku no Gaara.” Complete silence, not a word or even a gasp could be heard. He turned back to Gaara and Matsuri. “Make the unison sign.”

She heard the Kazekage’s order, but once again she realized she was frozen. She was going to die. Not only that, but she was going to die horribly, likely fully encased and broken in sand if she didn’t suffocate first. She started trembling only for an iron grip to be placed on her shoulder. Looking up she saw the glare of her Kazekage. Quite tentalvy she raised her hand towards Gaara, her still shaking fingers poised to make the unison sign.

The boy stared at her with a fully blank look on his face. She hadn’t noticed before now, but they were the same height. He just continued to look at her, her gesture left unanswered, before turning around and walking towards a contingent of samurai. Her arm still outstretched, she barely noticed when a turban clad Jounin with red facial tattoos roughly grabbed her arm. “Come on now,” Baki gruffly said as he pulled the girl towards the awaiting samurai.

  
  


* * *

  
  


_Konohagakure_

Suna, Iwa, Kiri, Kumo, Taki, Kusa, Ame, Oto, Shimo, Ishi, Tani, Hoshi and Nadeshiko. Counting Konoha, that's fourteen villages, twenty-seven candidates. Kakashi struggled to remember a larger edition of the Games, his own competition having a mere 16 candidates. It seemed that everyone was taking their shot at the Suna jinchuriki. A tantalizing prize, that clearly none of them could resist. 

Konoha was one of the last villages to hold their reaping, giving the Copy Ninja the chance to observe some of this year’s candidates. While in the past only notable lords and wealthy merchants could observe the Games, improvements in technology such as cameras and film now made the event and its buildup much more watable for the widespread public. While for the general public that meant crowding into the growing number of movie theaters, a select few could observe the Games on personalized viewing sets. While Kakakshi himself could neither afford nor desire one of these rare sets for himself, he was able to make use of one that belonged to the village in the Hokage’s building. 

The reapings for most of the minor villages remained untelevised, but it was a different matter for the 5 Great Nations. As always, Kiri appeared to have ready made killers for genin. That white haired Hozuki boy had flashed an eerie smile at the cameras, displaying his pointed shark-like teeth, as he had walked up to the stage. Unsurprisingly for a Kiri genin, he was wearing a sword strapped to his back. The signature Suika Transformation of the Hozuki clan would likely be a handful. Kakashi made sure to mentally note the boy as a contender.

Iwa was sending the Tsuchikage’s Granddaughter, a surprisingly bold and dangerous pick for the old fence sitter. If the girl possessed the Kekkei Tota then the games would likely be a forgone conclusion. He found it doubtful, Iwa had two jinchuriki, the Ichibi wasn’t worth risking an ability as rare as that. No matter what the kunoichi would surely be extremely dangerous. He also made note of the large male Genin, who could likely give an Akimichi a run for their money. While his size was his most notable factor, Kakkakshi’s attention was drawn to his carefree nature, a rare quality for a candidate. No trace of nervousness, determination or fear. Quite unique indeed. 

By comparison Kumo’s candidates seemed positively average. Both had swords strapped to their backs (seemingly a lot of kenjutsu experts in this year’s games) but beyond that there didn’t seem to be anything to distinguish them beyond a typical year’s candidates. Both clearly displayed the nerves and determination one would expect from a candidate. By the standards of the Games they were normal. While many might right off the duo after observing somes of the candidates from the other villages, Kakashi knew better. Normalcy could be the perfect cover for the most dangerous of shinobi.

Then there was Suna. If the Hozuki boy had the eyes of a killer, then the jinchuriki’s eyes were those of a mass murderer. Sabaku no Gaara, even through the screen Kakashi could see the blood lust radiating off of him. Honestly he was half surprised the red head hadn’t murder his kunoichi counterpart right there on the stage. Even with a batch of candidates likely handpicked to kill him, and everyone in the arena targeting him, the jinchuriki had to be the heavy favorite to emerge victorious. 

With this thought Kakashi looked towards a clock on the wall. Huh the Reaping should have started thirty minutes ago. He was kind of disappointed no ANBU had been able to track him down and drag him to the stage yet. He had likely kept everyone waiting long enough, and quickly karwarimied to the stage just outside the building. It took less than a second for the Third Hokage and every other alert official to send him disapproving glares, which he promptly ignored as he searched the crowd for five specific Genin. 

Genin were not the most patient bunch and neither were civilians, as the crowd was growing quite restless from the delay. As the soon to be mentor to candidates, the Hokage had likely insisted that the reaping didn’t start until Kakashi got there. While looking for his Genin, his eyes got Gai with the other jounin instructors, but he shrugged off the look of shock his spandex adorned rival was sending him. It didn’t take long to find Naruto and Sasuke. The two were standing together with some of the other rookies from their year. Naruto was hardly inconspicuous with his orange jumpsuit and was clearly making some sort of scene to Sasuke’s displeasure. Tracking down Sakura wasn’t much more difficult, as her defining pink hair also stood out even in a crowd this size. She was paying attention to the stage and unlike the other two, had noticed his sudden appearance. He would have to give her credit for her awareness. 

Kakashi tuned out the Hokage as the ceremony officially got under way. It was a speech he had heard dozens of times before, and would likely hear several more times again. He struggled to find the two future candidates and while cursing the fact that he likely had the most noticeable Genin team in the entire shinobi continent, he missed the Hokage draw and read off a name from the kunoichi pool. 

“I volunteer!”

Yakumo Kurama had been standing closer to the stage than Kakashi had expected. It made sense in a way, the brown haired girl was reputedly frail. As he watched her struggle up the steps, he spared a look back toward the jounin senseis searching for Kurenai. After reading Yakumo’s file he could understand why the Yuhi hadn’t been selected for mentorship, though he still believed that a mentor with a personal connection to at least one of the candidates would likely have been better than him. Strangely enough Kurenai was nowhere to be found. Perhaps the Sandiame had covered all his bases by ensuring that the genjutsu mistriss was out of the village for the reaping on a minor mission.

It seemed strange to send a girl with no skill in ninjutsu or taijutsu to the Games, but if half of what her file said about her genjutsu ability was true, then she was a dangerous wildcard who could help upend the Games. Her unpredictable nature and apparent mental instability made her an asset the village could afford to lose. Distracted by his thoughts Kakashi once again missed out on Sandaime’s next announcement. 

“I volunteer,” a cheerful voice rang out through the crowd. 

Sai, last name unknown, Danzo’s operative climbed the stage wearing the least convincing smile Kakashi had ever seen. Sighing why placing his face in his palm, he realized that was something he would likely work with the boy on. How could mentor teach a kid to fake a smile without revealing his own face. Maybe one of his Genin could help. As pair made the unison sign and received the Hokage’s congratulations, Kaskashi slowly walked over to make his introductions.

“Yo, I’m Kakashi Hatake and I’ll be your mentor for the next few weeks,” he said with what he knew was an actually convincing fake grin. 

The girl nodded towards him and keeping his fake smile the boy responded “It’s a pleasure Captain Kakashi.” Yeah that smile would need a lot of work.

As the samurai approached them, Kakashi saw his normal genin struggle their way up the stage. He had told them to prepare the night before and to find him as soon as the reaping was over with the justification that they would have a mission right afterwards. While technically true he had purposely left out the details, they weren't quite professional enough yet to be trusted with keeping secret the information that their sensei would be involved in the Games before his role as this year’s mentor was made public. At least they all had their packs ready, though he suspected that Naruto likely had more ramen cups than essential provisions. Kakashi groaned for what felt like the millionth time in the last few days. This was going to be a long mission. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had about two thirds finished for awhile, but it took me some time to get around to writing the final bit. If anyone is wondering how I get twenty-seven candidates from fourteen villages, trust me its on purpose. Next time: the travels of the Genin as they head to the Land of Iron. Teams begin to form their strategy and we meets some of the tributes from the minor villages. All in Chapter 3: Shibuki Gets a Promotion


	3. Welcome to the Land of Iron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Genin and their mentors arrive in the Land of Iron as preparations for the games get underway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Naruto.

Land of Iron

Karin couldn’t stop shivering despite the nearby fire as she tried to brush the snowflakes out of her red hair. It never snowed in Kusa, the grassy plains of her so-called ‘home’ had a rather temperate climate. Having rarely left the borders of the small country, she was rather unprepared for the cold mountains of the Land of Iron. 

However the weather was nothing compared to her frosty traveling companions. Their samurai escorts hadn’t said a thing to her since they left Kusa. Covered head to toe in armor she wouldn't have known they were even human if she couldn’t sense their chakra, which felt sharp and alert. The samurai were certainly decent bodyguards, though they seemed unnecessary at this point. 

No one was going to attack them right outside the Land of Iron’s capital and it wasn’t like she could exactly run away at this point. Even with her sensory abilities she wouldn’t make it two klicks before her ‘mentor’ caught up to her. 

Speaking of the asshole, he was still in his tent going over some strategy with Muku. They did that pretty much everyday and basically arrived at the same conclusion every time. The two of them would avoid the cornucopia and stick to the outer areas of the arena, use Karin’s sensory abilities to avoid the other Candidates till the end and if Muku ever got injured she’d heal him by letting him bite her. If all went to plan, a fresh rested Muku would be able to fight the tired, battle weary jinchuriki and win the games. Not for the first time she cursed Suna’s jinchuriki, without his entrance into the games she probably wouldn’t be in his mess. 

Of course this plan, originally cooked by the village elders, assumed she would die. They didn't care about her, she was an outsider, barely tolerated for her clan’s unique abilities, and completely expendable. 

“The gawkers are back.” 

Karin nearly jumped at the sound of Muku's voice, she must have been really distracted by her own thoughts to have not sensed the pale, pony tailed brunette boy sneaking up on her. 

“Sorry what was that,” she responded, adjusting her glasses as a guise of hiding her embarrassed blush. 

Muku smirked, raising his hand upwards he pointed towards a small group of people at the camp’s perimeter, held back by a pair of samurai, dressed in fine and most certainly expensive robes. 

“Oh...uh I guess they are.” 

Karin must have been more distracted than she thought to have not noticed the group of...she wanted to say merchants? In her defence none of their chakras were particularly noteworthy. While their clothing was certainly high quality it didn’t quite seem to match the wealth that nobles or minor lords would typically display. These were hardly the first set of ‘gawkers’ at their camp as Muku put it. The Kusa genin and their retinue had been camped outside of the capital at their designated site for a few days now. None of the candidates were allowed into the city until the opening ceremonies, which couldn’t be held until all the candidates arrived. While Kusa isn’t particularly close to the Land of Iron, the village is much closer to the neutral nation than some of the other participating countries. 

Many wealthy and powerful individuals traveled to the Land of Iron for the Games to enjoy the festivities, gamble and more importantly show off their wealth and power to their contemporaries. Groups of ‘gawkers’ were generally rich people too impatient for the games to start, who toured the various candidates’ campsites hoping for an early look at the Genin. 

Karin had been introduced to this practice on their very first day at the campsite, when a fat man in purple robes strode into their camp and grabbed her by the face to inspect. She gave the creep a quick kick to his nether regions. Her mentor actually had to apologize to the bastard for that, though admittedly there was something satisfying in seeing the jerk bend over backwards. 

“Wonder what's up with the papers,” Muku said, once again snapping her out of her thoughts. 

Karin scrutinized the gawkers closely and saw that they were all looking at cheap pieces of parchment. 

“Those are tour maps,” she realized. 

“Hah, well that’s just business sense, hope whoever’s selling those is making a decent ryo.” 

“How can you laugh at this? They're treating us like zoo animals.” 

“Not zoo animals,” Muku laughed. “More like celebrities.” To Karin’s surprise he started weaving hand signs. 

_ “Katon Onidoro!” _

Several fireballs shaped like demon heads formed around Muku, as he proceeded to shoot them into the sky resulting in several firework-like explosions. The startled samurai quickly realized the disturbance was the result of one of their charges practicing, while the gawkers clapped and cheered at the display. Having satiated their need for excitement, the gawkers quickly moved on, as a smiling Muku waved to them goodbye. 

“GIVE ME A LITTLE WARNING NEXT TIME YOU BASTARD,” Karin shouted at her partner for the Games. 

“Sorry,” he sheepishly responded, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. “Just wanted to make a good impression. Never know, one of them might be a sponsor.”

“That may be Muku, but you shouldn’t display your jutsu so openly. One of these tourists could easily be a spy from another village seeking information on the competition for the Games,” said Zosui, as the Genin’s mentor emerged from the tent. He glared, standing tall with his muscular physique towering over the pair. 

“Y-yes Zosui-sensei,” Muku stuttered. 

“Maintain vigilance, our village has entrusted you with this vital task and I will not have you risk its prosperity performing for fools.”

“Yes, sir,” the downcasted genin replied.

“Now come along boy, I have a few more thoughts on how to deal with the jinchuriki.” 

Zosui guided the boy back into the tent without even sparing a glance back at Karin. She knew that in her mentor’s mind she was just a tool, a weapon that Muku could use to acquire the bijuu the village so desperately seeked. She hated the man, who essentially served as her overseer in the village, Zosui who only gott this prestigious position as result of recommending her and this strategy for the Games. She hated the village elders who agreed to the idea of turning her into a sacrificial lamb.

She wished she could hate Muku too. There was a warmth in his chakra, not the burning dangerous intensity she would be able to feel from his father, Mui, the Master of Hozuki Castle. She wished she hated Muku, she truly did, because she’s a survivor. Someway, somehow she was going to live through this. Surviving would be easier if she hated the boy she would likely have to kill to win. 

A more aware Karin noticed a strong chakra approaching the camp. It felt as sharp and alert as the guards patrolling the camp’s perimeter. Her suspicions were confirmed when a lone samurai came out of the woods and approached his counterparts at the camps’ edge. They had a short, curt conversation, rather typical for a samurai as she had gathered so far, before the samurai who she assumed was a messner returned to the forest making his way from the camp

As he exited, one of the guards walked into the heart of the camp, steadily making his way directly towards her. He stopped just a few feet in front of her. 

“Your mentor is in his tent shinobi” he spoke authoritatively, more a statement of fact than a question.

“Uh, yes sir Samurai…sir,” Karin replied rather lamley. “They’re going over their strategy again.”

The Samurai stared at the tent for several seconds. While she struggled to read him under all of his armor, she believed he was mentalyy debating his next actions. Seemingly coming to a decision, he turned back to her. 

“Inform you companions that the rettinue from Hoshi have arrived, all 27 candidates are now present. The opening ceremony will begin tomorrow.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be par of a longer chapter, as it kind of felt a little out of place with the rest of it, but I decided to split it up a bit, next chapter will come much sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, first ever fic here, hope its not too all over the place. If anyone wants to guess who some of the tributes will be, feel free to do so in the comment.


End file.
